Keep Me Warm
by Mirrors-Betrayal
Summary: Newly single, back on the market. There was nothing to stop him now. Although his heart was still aching with the pain of being alone, Levi needed to get over it. It's been almost a year since Petra died, and it was time for a clean slate. Hopefully, though, Petra could forgive him in the next life for the new attraction.


Almost a whole year without Petra has passed in what seemed like a second. I never knew I could feel this lonely again. What's even worse, is that her death wasn't the only one I'm grieving over. My unborn child, a girl, was taken from me, as well.

I felt abandoned this year. I didn't blame Petra, not for one second. It was all an accident. In fact, however, I blamed myself. Had I been home just ten minutes earlier, I could've helped her down the stairs. It must've been so hard on her... Seven months in her pregnancy, trying to be at home by herself...

~~~

_"You go on, I'll be fine!"_

_"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" I gently placed my hand on her stomach, placing my free hand on her cheek._

_She laughed softly. "I'm sure, I'll be fine." She paused for a moment. "You go on today, Levi. I'll be okay."  
>~~~<em>

She assured me she would be fine... I should have gotten home, or have at least called someone to be with her while I was gone.. But I didn't. And her death is on me. I just wish things could've been different...

I rounded the local cafe. Bitterness was better in a drink, in my opinion. I walked up to the empty counter and softly ordered my dark Colombian, per my usual. The worker here was new, I've never seen her face before. She must have been terrified by my tone, because her lips quivered when she spoke, and she shakily handed off my drink. Raising a brow, I paid for my coffee and turned away, quickly walking from the counter.

As soon as I lifted my cup to my lips, a young idiot ran into me, bumping my arm, forcing some of my coffee onto my coat. I groaned in annoyance. The young kid rapidly apologized to me, offering to buy me another coat and another coffee.

"Slow down, for fuck's sake, you're making _me_ lose air."

He bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

I stared at him as I wiped my coat clean with my on-hand handkerchief. "You need to watch where you're going. Anyways, it's fine. This coat is worn in pretty good."

The latter picked his head up and smiled softly. "Then, I shall pay you back with a new one!"

I couldn't reply. This boy, with tan skin and exotic blue eyes, was as beautiful as the night. My eyes almost instantly locked with his, my entire being taken back by this beautiful figure.

Gently, the younger grabbed my coat sleeve, tugging me gently. "Come on, I'll get you a new one."

Blinking back to reality, I shook away these thoughts. _No, this boy looked to be at least sixteen. Stop thinking like that, idiot, you're not a pervert._

"No, that's not necessary," I replied coldly, staring him down.

"Then at least let me get you another coffee!"

It was either coat or coffee, obviously. And he wasn't going to let me go until I chose. Sighing, I tossed my half empty cup, and folded my arms across my damp chest. "Fine. You can get a coffee."

The boy grabbed my hand now, tugging me back to the counter, ordering a dark Colombian, just like the one before. I stared him down harder, almost glaring. "How the hell did you know what coffee I got?"

"I used to work here," he smiled, turning his gaze to me. "I was Mrs. Ackerman's assistant every Thursday, and a normal coffee counter every other day."

My eyes widened. "You... knew Petra?"

"Yes," his smile faded to a frown. "To tell you the truth, I miss her. She was always such a happy person."

I looked away. "Yes. She was."

I took my coffee away from the counter while the boy paid, trying to get out as fast as I could. Why did he have to bring her up?

"Hey, wait!"

Still, I continued out the door. I really didn't need this. The younger ran up to the door, holding it open. "It's cold out, please let me buy you a new coat."

This again? I sighed and glanced up at the exotic gaze. "Fine. You can take me for a coat, but I'm buying it."

It must have been good enough for him, because he smiled and nodded to me. "Alright, as long as you get a new one! I'm Eren, by the way."

"Yeah. I'm Levi."

Eren smiled and took my hand, tugging me eagerly towards the coat shop. "Well, Levi, let's get you a new coat!"

I gripped my coffee, looking down at our hands. This kid wasn't afraid of me...

~~~  
>~Chapter One, end~<p> 


End file.
